


Red Leather

by MarcellaEReeves



Series: Fragments [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Injury, Imprisonment, M/M, Mental Disintegration, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellaEReeves/pseuds/MarcellaEReeves
Summary: They stayed like that for a while, together, Keith’s fingertips tracing idle patterns over his neck and ear, Shiro pressing gentle kisses to his palm, to his thumb, eyes shut.He could pretend.He knew.But he could pretend. Just for a little while.I miss you.





	Red Leather

The scuff had been accidental. Where he’d landed too hard on the floor of the arena and used his arm to break the impact. He’d slid, abrading the skin on the outside of his left forearm, and left the flesh there angry and red, the fabric of his black undersuit yielding in the movement.  
  
But of all the injuries and injustices he’d faced, a patch of scuffed skin had the most impact.

Because the ground had peeled him of his prison, it had offered him a window to another, to a kindness he’d almost forgotten. 

At first his right hand moved of its own accord, and he watched as it took over the unfinished work the arena floor had started. The pain didn’t register as more than a mild irritation in the face of the beauty he was uncovering. A broken sob escaping through his smile, as his fingernails painted his arm with red leather. A biker jacket, purchased once with his paycheque, and once again with his blood.   
  
Other prisoners shied away as he worked, clinging to each other and slipping into the shadows of the corners. _Good_ he thought. Keith wasn’t here for them. The hard wall at his back shifted into a firm chest, and that hand slid into his. _Keith’s hand._ Fingers laced together, his thumb stroking Shiro’s wrist, and he kissed the back of Keith’s hand, nuzzled into its offered warmth as it twisted and cupped his cheek.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, together, Keith’s fingertips tracing idle patterns over his neck and ear, Shiro pressing gentle kisses to his palm, to his thumb, eyes shut.  
  
He could pretend.  
  
He knew.  
  
But he could pretend. Just for a little while.

 

_I miss you._

**Author's Note:**

> D n D This takes place before "Whispers to the Stars", if you want a chronology. 
> 
> Hazelnatcoffee's art inspired me, the concept is really cool and interesting, and his artwork is really tragic, so that's what happened. (Tragic in an imagery/feels way, not a talent/ability way) https://hazelnatcoffee.tumblr.com/post/167463699688 
> 
> The thought got so lodged in my head, I couldn't help but write it out.
> 
> I'm on tumblr and twitter @marcellaereeves
> 
> Hazelnatcoffee is also on tumblr (obvs) but you need to have a tumblr acc to view his blog~


End file.
